1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data processing technology, and particularly to an image processing apparatus and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital cameras are very popular and widely used in daily life. However, images captured by a digital camera may have an off-color effect due to inaccurate focusing, bad illumination, or movement of objects (such as children or pets) to be captured.